Fragile cursed girl
by Astraga
Summary: since Ashley knows she had a disease that makes her fragile and according to the situation move to Forks with her parents was a good idea even for her. people told her that she was cursed by a demon hen she was born. Because of her illness she never had a normal life and this changes when she meets the Cullen's.
1. Chapter 1

**hey twilight fans i was writing this story it is completely my idea not a based in another one, this story is After Breaking Dawn how any time you guys who decide. in my story Bree is alive and she is with the Cullen's.**

* * *

My name is Ashley Greene I am living I moved to Forks one year ago because of my fragile health and Forks is a peaceful and quiet town so my parents decided to come here to live.

I got dressed and looked in the mirror I got a long blond hair and blue eyes and my clothes gave an impression that i was more fragile than i already was.

I always sick, sometimes I even cough blood the doctors said that its was easy to kill me because my boy is weak so I can leave school anytime the only good points that I can point is that I am a good listener.

When I finished checking I went downstairs and eat breakfast and went to school with my dad he was one of the few cops in Forks and since I can't drive I have to go with him everyday.

My father stopped in the parking lot with every student looking at me I got out of car and walked to the secretary. In the secretary the woman looked at me with curiosity in her like the only thing for her to do is analyze students.

"what you want dear?"

"i am the new student Ashley Greene I came for my schedule."

"ah the one with weak health, here you are."

"thank you" I said going to class my first was trigonometry lucky that I visited the school before to memorize.

When I reached the class Mr. Sear was already in class "Mrs. Greene I'm glad you have joined us, introduce yourself to class"

"i am Ashley Greene please to meet you all"

"please sit there" he pointed to a dark haired girl.

With everyone looking at me I sat next to to her she was beautiful like an angel if they existed.

"Hello I'm Bree Cullen"

"Hello I am Ashley Greene please to meet you"

"why you moved to Forks there are more nice towns out there?"

"Forks is quiet and peaceful for me I can't stand the pace of other cities because of my sickness."

"what you have exactly?"

"nobody know the sickness leaves my weak body doctors said that I will die sooner or latter."

after this we payed attention in the teacher it was hard for me because I don't go to school very much so its expected.

In the lunch I sat alone when five people entered the room one of the was Bree they were all beautiful they sat in the table next to me Bree who was looking at me came at me and said.

"Ash sit with us we have a lot of space"

"okay" i said sitting with then.

"i will introduce everyone this one by my side is Alice, the one in front of her is Jasper and by his right is Renesme, and the cute couple there is Bella and Edward, everyone this is Ashley Greene she is new here."

Before a familiar sensation of great weakness appear that don't happen for some time

"you all have something against blood say quickly please?"

"no we don't have nothing against why?"Edward said with a curious look

"hold your breath the air around here will be bloody" as I say this they look scared but they all hold their breath.

Suddenly with no time to run I vomit blood all over the floor for some motive my blood was black. Everyone in the lunch room was looking at me I vomited more after finishing and feeling anemic.

I run to the exit of the school with the only objective to reach home and stay there till tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

**so how was my first chapter if you guys have a idea write for me. i am thinking that when i finish this i will write a sequel i don't know Bree story or her personality but if you read her book ****write to me as it is if you want to want to make an Edward type a gentleman and protector but more direct than he**** is.**

* * *

When i met Ashley it was obvious that she was more weak than normal humans but now after seeing her vomit black blood all over the floor.

Her blood smelled wrong like that do not belong to this world after she saw everybody looking at her she ran away.

The rest of classes were normal but the episode of the lunchroom were all over the school at the end of the day when everybody was home Edward said.

"Black blood its not normal even the smell was different"

"with that amount of blood she is in risk of life" Jasper said suddenly to us while he entered the room.

"can we do nothing for her what do we know about her sickness?" Bella who always is at Edward side said

"no she said to me that the doctors don't know what she have" I said to then to think that such a wonderful person can't live right.

I stayed in bed after I got home still remembering what happened thanks to my sickness. I don't know when but I sleep when I woke up before school, with time by my side I prepared a breakfast for me and my father who was quiet what means that he know what happened.

In school everybody was looking at me of course this is the cons of a small town everybody knows everything.

It was everything like yesterday only that everybody was ore careful around me like I was made of glass in one of the classes one of the Cullens like I learned was there the bronze haired guy who sometimes looked at me.

Today was P.E the teacher told me to stay out not that I have nothing anything against it in this class there was two Cullens one pixie like and a dark haired one who too looked at me like the other guy what was wrong with the Cullens.

Finally the lunch came and I sat with the Cullens.

"Bree I told a lie to you yesterday the doctors know the reason."

"and what is?" she said curious and the others too by look on their faces

"My body rejects my blood and because of that I will die in one year kind of"

"and you just accept it?!"

"yes I can't do nothing my body rejects himself because of that in all aspects I am more fragile than a baby."

A long silence appear between all in the table every time I tell somebody this they get quiet I caught a bit of paper, which is with me and finally cough with blood as quest with all the Cullen's looking at me.

"when I was little somebody told I have demon blood and that I am cursed"

"no you are not cursed you are a wonderful person and you will go out with me and Alice shopping."

"but its dangerous for me something could happen"

"yes but like you said you will die so I will let you live first, Saturday I'll pick you up at your house"

"why do you speak like you already know where I live?" I said I am stating to like Bree ore and more no one till now invited me to go shopping.

"i know where your house is because I was worried about that so I searched and discovered where your houses is."

And with that and a super happy Alice we talked a bit the Cullen's were all wonderful persons and I notice that I started to like Bree and I wanted to stay by her side. In some point I heard Edward say to Bella.

"the look on Ashley face its the same as yours"

"so you think the to of them... like each other?"

"yes Bree is the one of the few people she know that invited her for something."

The week passed slowly but finally Saturday came and I was going to catch Ashley when Edward said behind me.

"why I think you followed her instead of having searched?"

"yes I followed her she is so fragile so I need to be around her happy now"

"yes much you know I done the same thing with Bella when she was human she was a magnet for problem still is but she is more resistant"

"I know that I tried to kill her once remember"

"if you like her and be honest she will like you more" he said leaving the room.

After catching Ash in the three went to Seattle Alice knew every shop related to clothes Ash was enjoying the shopping that even Alice turning her your dressing doll not hindered her happiness.

"you are the first person to resist fro being Alice doll In fact in all of then you were more beautiful"

"more?" she said blushing

"yes more, lets go after Alice otherwise she will be found in the other side of the country"

While searching for Alice I though in something that I need to ask to her.

"so after the shopping would you like to come at my home?"

"i can?" she as asked with disbelief in her face.

"of course so its okay for you?"

"yes my dad wants me living a normal life so it's okay I just need to call him"

"so call him I will wait"

As she was in her phone I saw Alice coming in my way. If Alice knew where e and Ash were so she was expecting e to invite her great first Edward now Alice looks like they want me to be with Ashley or in the case of Alice she knows

"okay he accepted so now that Alice is here what we do now?"

"now we go home you will be my model" Alice said "so shall we go?"


	3. Chapter 3

When we reached the Cullen's I was surprised by the size of the house I knew that they had enough money but have a home in this place is almost perfect.

"this house is beautiful must have been a fortune"

"the house was already in Carlisle family he just improved" Alice said Carlisle must be the head of the family he work in the hospital if I not wrong sooner or latter I will go there.

Alice drive like a crazy but she can go to places more quickly she stopped and I entered the house after Bree there a woman who had a motherly appearance if there is one.

"Hello I'm Esme you must be Ashley"

"yes I'm Ashley Greene nice to meet you"

"don't need to be so formal"

As I was looking at the room I realized that all the Cullens where in the room inclusive Jasper who till now I haven't see speaking and a big guy with a model looking blond her hair was like mine but something in her make more beautiful than mine.

"you haven't meet Emmett and Rosalie right?" Bree said still in front of me "they don't need to go school."

"Bree you have something for i vomit? I don't feel well."

"here" Alice suddenly appeared with a plastic bag.

I stopped trying to resist ad vomit the black blood with every Cullen looking at me, when I finished I almost fell but Bree hold me before that.

"you are all right?"

"yes is only that after vomit I become anemic and like this is my last year this is getting worse"

"why your blood is black ?" Jasper said to me "and what you mean getting worse?"

"they don't know one day a doctor said that my blood was of a demon but he was religious" I said peacefully "and before my blood vomits was rare and I was not anemic. But let's change the subject."

"are you hungry? I can make something for you."

"you don't need esme I eat little"

"Ashley let's try on the clothes I bought for you" Alice said pushing e in the direction of the stairs.

When Ash was out of sight Carlisle said "i will make some experiments on her blood" and left the room

After Alice clothes I ate a little and return home my father was watching TV but I knew he was waiting for me.

"so how was it you told then of that things?"

"no father they know that i am dying only that I will not tell then that I am a psychic they treat me normally I will not ruin that"

"sorry if was not for me would be living normally"

"don't without you I would have died sooner, I go to sleep now good night dad."

"good night dear."

after that I took a shower and go to sleep when I woke I was not feeling normal I was sweating all over the bed and i could not move that means one thing y life is ending more quickly.

"it looks like It got worse."


	4. Chapter 4

In the following months I spent more and more time with the Cullens mainly with Bree that behind the facade was a rebellious girl and started to like her more and more but I knew I had to go somewhere away from Forks.

"father we have to go now" I said one day to my father he looked sad.

"already time? Let's go now then remember I love you and always will"

"i already knew that I love you too" after that father drove the car with me away from Forks, away from the Cullens and away from Bree.

"when father stopped we are in a place totally different from the depressive and wet Forks, we were near a forest far from any city.

"i will leave you here, if was not for me you would be like any Normal girl, I thought that I had contract as payment but that bastard fooled me like the stories"

"no father you saved me and will not be so bad if there are demons like that what else is living out there."

"so goodbye I love you"

After saying goodbye to father I walked inside the forest it was hard because I could barely walk back I Forks I was a lot stronger that now I was feeling like I could fall anytime.

Minutes after I stopped and I lay on the grass to rest but suddenly the whole place was getting cold I tried to get up but without success I tried till I became sleepy or it was hypothermia.

And I realized I was getting cold so cold that I even forgot what heat was I noticed that something was happening to I don't remember how many time I was cold I only knew that I needed heat I do not even mind if someone burned me alive, i bet that was colder than walking naked in Antarctica.

In some point in time it starting getting started to get hotter totally the inverse of the cold when I wished to be burned alive well that happened, its was harder to concentrate and I wasn't sleepy anymore I bet I was screaming.

After of what looked a long time the heat started to fade too but I was felling weird like I wasn't me.

I got up and walked to a nearby lake to see my reflection and what I saw was scary and beautiful at the same time.

My skin was all red my clothes was still the same the shy look I always wore but now it looked like a fashion crime because my face and features was of what looked like simply perfect I was the most beautiful person equivalent to Rosalie but the scary part was the Horns a big pair of bat wings and a tail I looked like a classical demon my hair was black too like obsidian.

I tried to change my appearance like a succubus and my skin returned to a pale like the Cullens my hair now that I found my new ability I turned into Blond curls with strawberry tint.

My horns, tails and wings was hard and I took some time to process that I am not human.

When I finished I decided to live in a city the whole way I though about the Cullens if I a right I was immortal so I will return to Forks in a few years when all human I knew was dead. In the way I noticed that my heart was not beating and I felt strong like i could carry a car in one hand and run for a long time and very fast.

I spend six days in the forest and I decided to go to school to to at least finish it and to learn how to fight and other things.

I noticed when I reached the nearby city that I smelled sulfur I discovered that when I smelled my clothes because my senses were much better than humans in the dust in the air I can see.


	5. Chapter 5

Its amazing the things you learn about yourself in thirty years I discovered I was like a succubus needed vital force I found this because I kissed a boy and ended killing him at the same time I was feeling wonderful. I could fly of course because of the wings and my psychic abilities were stronger and new abilities have appeared.

And I learned kung fu it was hard to not smash the teacher in the wall but even with my strength I was the best in class.

And now i am returning to Forks don't know why but I was returning the Cullens probably were all old now and won't recognize me.

It was thirty years since Ash disappeared her father only said that her time has come after that we never talked about her since she was probably dead by now.

One day Alice had a vision of an evil being was coming to Forks when we asked what is that being she only said that smelled sulfur and only that.

"school again they remember her now" I said to the rest as we walked till the class.

"yes we are back in Forks and everything remember she used to spend all her time with us so its normal" Jasper said trying to console me.

"hey guys its only me that thing the school smell sulfur?" Emmett said as we all notice that the whole school was smelling sulfur.

"the thing in my vision is now in school we need to go back" Alice said in one of her rare serous moments.

"yeah no school today and tomorrow is Saturday" Emmett again no matter how many time to him it always the first time in school.

And simply as that we returned to home.

I was heading to the Cullens house to see how thirty years without care treated her I was in my demon form only in this form I feel normal not in a new set of clothes.

I was in Edward and Bella meadow who still was the same when suddenly "what are you and why are you here?" I heard Bree voice behind and when I looked back all the Cullens were there they still were the same.

"how... how you all are still alive its was supposed you all were at least old but..."

"what you know us?" we never met someone who looked like a demon have we?" I felt tears began to form ad when I started to take my original appearance and one by one they started to recognize me.

"what Ashley is that you? How is that possible" Bree said walking towards me.

"how is possible to you guys be the same I was expecting an abandoned house or something like that."

"we are vampires we are immortal but how are you alive?! and why you abandoned us?" Bree said getting closer and the more she stayed near me more desire to kiss grow and it suddenly reached the limit.

Suddenly I grabbed her and kissed almost at the same time her life force reached no limit when I got control again I finished the kiss and looked at a surprised Bree.

"sorry I lost the control there looks like the desire is greater with someone you like"

"what if we all go home and there Ashley will explain everything to us"

I flew to there because it was better than running the house was still the same as before, when all of the was in the house looking Bella asked.

"what are you and why you are still alive Ashley?"

"okay I will explain everything


End file.
